


Columpios

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco le encantan los columpios, por eso cuando ve uno no puede resistirse y sube en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Columpios

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, por ahí de mediados del 2008.

Columpios, le encantaban los columpios. Aún recordaba aquel viejo columpio de madera que Dobby había puesto para él por orden de Lucius.

Las tardes que pasó en ese columpio con su madre fueron innumerables y, ahora que ve esos juegos en este parque, no puede contener las ganas que lo asaltan por subir a uno y balancearse. No le importa que los estúpidos muggles lo vean extraño, ni que Harry le diga "parece que no tuviste infancia" y que después se eche a reír.

—Potter, empújame.

Harry sabía que esa no era una petición, era una orden.

—Pero, Draco, hay muchos niños que quieren subir. —Harry les dirigía a todos los niños, no más de cinco, una mirada que se había vuelto típica cada vez que salía con Draco, una mirada que pedía disculpas.

—Y eso me importa, ¿por qué…?

—Pues porque los columpios son para niños, no para magos de 25 años.

—¿Nunca has oído del niño interno? —decía Draco, al tiempo que comenzaba a ir de atrás hacia adelante.

Harry ya daba la discusión por perdida, pero al menos iba a tratar de alargarla y de molestar a Draco todo lo que pudiera.

—Claro, y seguramente el tuyo es un pequeño bastardo.

—Potter, Potter, Potter, mi querido Potter. —Algo no iba bien, Draco comenzaba a hablar con el tonito que utilizaba cada vez que se ponía caprichoso y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara en el momento. Generalmente, dicho capricho incluía molestar a Harry o hacer que éste pagara las consecuencias que, en teoría, Draco debería pagar. Harry se limitó a pasar saliva.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quieres ver por qué mi niño interno es un pequeño bastardo? —La voz de Draco era bastante insinuante.

—Ya he visto varias veces eso.

—Supongo que no lo querrás ver en este momento. ¿O sí?

—No, no lo quiero ver.

—Entonces, ¡por todos los magos! ¡Ven aquí y empuja!

Y Harry hizo lo que Malfoy le había pedido. Se acercó al columpio y, cuando estuvo en contacto con la espalda de Draco, lo empujó. Todo hubiera ido bien, de no ser porque ese inocente empujoncito tiró a Draco del columpio.

Ahora, Draco estaba todo lleno de tierra y tenía varios raspones en la cara, producto de aquel aterrizaje forzoso. En cuanto se incorporó, buscó a Harry para poder mandarle unos cuantos Cruciatus, pero se dio cuenta que el susodicho ya había huido cobardemente.

—¡Potter! ¡Regresa aquí! —gritaba un enojado Draco, mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Harry entre las bancas y los árboles— ¡Acaso no se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes!

No es que Harry fuera cobarde, lo que pasa es que, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, no es estúpido. El enfrentarse a Draco en ese estado, podía costarle la vida. Además, si huía, eso molestaría aún más a Draco y, por consiguiente, a él lo divertiría más.

—Valientes, pero no tontos. —Harry se reía mientras le gritaba lo anterior a Draco, que estaba como a quince metros de distancia.

Al final, Draco no pudo alcanzar a Harry, así que, como buen Slytherin, fingió que caía y se lastimaba. Y Harry, como buen Gryffindor con complejo de héroe, se acercó a ayudarlo. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

—Te tengo Potter.

—¡Demonios!

—Me parece que hace un rato decías algo sobre la inteligencia de un Gryffindor, ¿quisieras refrescar mi memoria? —Ante la cara que Harry puso, Draco sólo pudo echarse a reír. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado intentó seguir hablando, aunque de vez en vez se le escapaba una que otra carcajada.

—Bueno, Potter, me debes un suéter y un pantalón nuevo. Además de que tu osadía te costará los desayunos del resto del mes y ya veré que más se me ocurre. Ahora, lo único que quiero es regresar a casa.


End file.
